Dangerous Desires
by littleopheliac
Summary: Bellamione. I figured I'd give writing about this pairing a shot. Bellatrix challenges herself to corrupt Hermione's good girl image.
1. Chapter 1

Razor sharp nails tapped impatiently on the window frame at Malfoy Manor, as Bellatrix sat watching the rain drizzle on the over side of the glass. She had been alone for hours, growing both impatient and increasingly bored, as she waited for the return of her younger sister, Narcissa.

Her dark eyes continued to search the street as they had done for hours. The wind had picked up in the last ten minutes or so, crashing in to the trees more violently as the leaves twisted helplessly under the influence. She loved the wind; it was so powerful yet you couldn't see it, and if it were not for the shiver it sent down your spine you would never even know it was coming. She let out a sigh as she pulled her hands in to her lap and continued to observe the rainy night.

Suddenly she was drawn to a shadow, a small figure lurking in the darkness, blissfully unaware that they had been seen as they sheltered themselves from the rain under a large tree. Bellatrix wasted no time, her hands reached eagerly for her wand as she bounded towards the door. It was extremely unusual for anyone to dare linger outside of the manor, this made the witch curious as to who would be so brazing, or desperate to take that chance.

Her slender fingers grasped the lock as she opened the door slowly and stepped in to the night, careful not to be seen or heard. Silently, she moved closer to the intruder, her head swam with excitement as she imagined the pain she would inflict up on her newest victim, unwillingly letting out a slight cackle, causing the shadowed figure to spin around and face her.

A young girl froze before her like a dear in headlights. Bellatrix smirked, mischief on her mind. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Mudblood." she taunted, her words dripping with disdain.

Hermione flinched as she realized who had found her. She desperately wanted to run, yet she found herself completely still, frozen in fear as she searched her mind for the right words to say. "What are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous to be alone in the dark? You never know who you might run in too!" Bellatrix smirked, leaning closer to the young witch as she inhaled the scent of fear that penetrated the air between them.

Still in shock and overcome by dread, Hermione found herself unable to respond in her usual spontaneous manner. She picked her brain apart, frantically in need of an answer. She opened her mouth and found herself hopelessly choking on the words that lingered in the back of her throat.

"You dare ignore me? you defiant little brat!" Bellatrix bellowed, her face now centimetres from Hermione's. Her eyes darkened as rage burned through her entity. The rain continued to fall as the younger witch closed her eyes tightly and whimpered in hope that she was stuck in a nightmare.

Bellatrix's nails dug in to the tender skin of her wrists, causing her to yelp. "I'm sorry." she whined, finally able to unleash the words from her mouth. "I didn't realize where I was." Her eyes glazed with terror as a hot tear slipped down her cheek. Bellatrix arched an eyebrow as she loosened her grip. "Clearly." she hissed, tilting her head to the side in amusement. Hermione had always made the older witch some what curious. She was so innocent. A good student, well-presented, polite. She was the perfect example of straight laced beauty, if ever there was one. She smirked to herself as a thought crossed her mind. Bellatrix had always loved a challenge, and corrupting Hermione, she thought, would be one that she would take great pleasure in accomplishing.

She took a step back and thought for a moment longer as the silence washed between them.

"Calm down." she muttered, her voice unusually soft. "You need to breathe." she stared the girl dead in the eye to convince her that everything was okay. Hermione relaxed a little, though she kept her guard up- she didn't trust Bellatrix, that much was painfully obvious to them both.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione repeated, pushing fallen strands of hair aside from her eyes. "I, I really didn't realize where I was, I'll leave." her words were laced with nerves as they seeped from her throat, she swallowed hard, anticipating the older witches response.

"It's fine." Bellatrix muttered, rolling her eyes in attempt to break the tension. "I was bored anyway... Seriously though, why are you wandering around so late at night?" she questioned, a puzzled expression fixated to her features as she stared intently. "Fine." Bellatrix scoffed, sensing she wasn't going to receive an answer. "Something is obviously bothering you... if you won't tell me what it is, I guess I'll have to find out for myself!" she warned, raising her wand.

"No, I'll tell you." the young witch shot back immediately, remembering a conversation she once overheard, where Draco mentioned his Aunt being trained in Legilimency. Hermione was a very private person; her mind bursting with memories, feelings, thoughts and desires that she wouldn't share with her friends, never mind letting Bellatrix see them. She imagined though, that if she wanted to, the older witch would be more than capable of invading her mind and picking through it with or without her consent.

She inhaled deeply as reserved tears instantaneously began to flow, burning her cheeks.

"My parents, they, they're gone." she gasped, between tears. She reached in to the back pocket of her jeans and handed Bellatrix a note. It read:

_Our Dear Hermione,  
We are terribly sorry, but we have to leave town.  
Some of our neighbours have become very suspicious about your behaviour._

_There have been many threats and nasty incidents while you were away at Hogwarts-  
We have every faith that you will be fine without us, you have wonderful friends.  
Do believe us when we say we shall return one day- and that we love you terribly.  
We are always with you; Mum & Dad._

Bellatrix really wasn't a sympathetic person, and she had absolutely no idea what to say. Thinking back to her own childhood, receiving a letter like this would have made her jump for joy! However, her eyes traced Hermione, she was obviously distraught and so the dark witch decided not to speak at all. Instead she folded the letter and handed it back, awkwardly placing an arm around her. "Come on." she said quietly. "I'll make coffee." She graced Hermione with a sympathetic smile, which, surprisingly seemed to be quite genuine, as she led her back to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione was far to distressed to fight against her, so she followed. Bellatrix pushed the door open gesturing for the girl to go inside, and though precarious, she obliged. She stood in the hall, her arms fixated across her chest like a shield as the woman passed her- leading the way to the kitchen. "Come through... Relax, there's no one here but me." she reassured.

Hermione wasn't sure if that made her feel better or worse about being in the manor with Bellatrix, but slowly she approached the kitchen, taking a seat in one of the large chairs.

Bellatrix hitched her dress and jumped up on to the side, flicking the kettle switch as she reached for two mugs. "Sugar?" she asked. Hermione nodded slightly, "One please." she muttered, still completely confused as to why she was being so nice. Bellatrix proceeded to make the coffee, and glided towards Hermione, handing her a cup as she took a seat beside her.

Hermione's eyes were immediately drawn to the witches blood red lips as she watched her take a sip of steaming coffee. She blushed slightly as she realized she was staring and pulled her gaze away. She took small sips of the hot liquid and began to feel a little more comfortable as she warmed up. "Do you have a place to stay?" Bellatrix asked curiously, regaining her attention. "I mean, there are plenty of rooms here if not, I could make one up... as long as no one hears of you staying." she offered, placing her cup on the small table that sat between them.

Hermione looked up at her puzzled, her eyes washing over Bellatrix's features. Watching her lips intensely as she continued to speak, the distraction causing her to miss every word. "Mudblood." she snapped. "Are you listening?" The young witch quickly pulled herself from her daze. "Sorry, I'm just tired." she mumbled, trying to convince both Bellatrix and herself.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "I'll make up a bed, then you can get some rest. But don't say a word, to anyone, I mean it!" she sighed, leaving the table.

Hermione stayed seated in the kitchen and finished her coffee, placing the empty cup next to the one Bellatrix had finished previously. Her eyes wandered around the room, taking everything in as she clasped her hands together tightly in her lap. Soon enough the dark witch returned. "Come on. I'll show you where you're staying!" she said, prompting Hermione to follow her up the stairs. As they got to the top; Bellatrix turned to face the younger witch, who's eyes were helplessly undressing her. She smirked to herself and pushed a door open. "Here. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." And without another word she had vanished back down the stairs.

Hermione lingered in the doorway for a moment before stepping inside and closing the door behind herself. The room was beautiful, with a magnificent four poster bed. She pulled back the satin covers and climbed beneath them; no sooner her head hit the pillows, she drifted in to a deep sleep.

Bellatrix went back to the sitting by the window, deciding she should wait up for Narcissa. When she eventually apparated in, she jumped at the sight of her sister. She had expected her to be asleep by now. "Where have you been?" the dark haired witch questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Out." she replied dryly. "Who's been here?" she asked.

There was an unfamiliar scent drifting through the building and she knew Bellatrix would only wait up if she had something to tell her. "Oh god, Bella, what have you done now?"she sighed, sitting on the windowsill beside her. "Nothing." she replied, the look on her sisters face was one of complete disbelief. "Really, I just made up a spare bed, we have a guest.. and I thought I should warn you." she said, trying to hide the smile that was forming on her lips. "Anyway." she whispered.. "I'm going to bed, night Cissy." she kissed her on the forehead before turning to leave the room.

"Bella, who?" Narcissa asked curiously. The older sibling turned and faced her. "You'll see." she smirked before retiring to her bedroom. She left the door open slightly as she dropped her dress to the floor and climbed in to her bed. Her devious plans made her too excited to sleep, so she lay for a while listening to the wind howl through her open window. Eventually she heard Narcissa's footsteps on the staircase and her bedroom door click shut.

Finally, an hour or so later, Bellatrix's mind calmed enough for her to slip in to the darkness.

The morning came round too quickly as the light streamed through Bellatrix's window. She groaned loudly and pulled herself out of bed, wrapping herself in a dark green robe. She peered in her sisters room to find the bed made and continued down the stairs to the kitchen. She flicked the switch on the kettle and searched the downstairs for Narcissa but there was no sign. She quickly made coffee and returned upstairs, tapping Hermione's door before letting herself in and placing a mug on the bedside cabinet.

Hermione's eyes widened as she noticed the dark haired witch lingering over her. "Morning." she groaned, sitting up and taking her coffee to her lips. Bellatrix smiled "Help yourself to the shower." she breathed as she turned towards she door. Hermione watched as she exited the room, struggling to control the image of the older woman's lips, that much to her dismay, kept replaying in her head.

She quickly finished her coffee and decided to accept the offer of a shower, she headed for the bathroom, passing Bellatrix who smiled softly at her. She pushed the bathroom door open and found fresh towels hanging on the back of the door. It was definitely the lightest room in the house, she thought, as she slowly removed her clothes folding them and placing them neatly in a pile on the floor. She stepped in to the shower and let out a sigh as the water trickled over her naked body.

The older witch hovered the other side of the door for a few moments before pushing it open and stepping inside, dropping her robe to the floor and leaving herself completely exposed. The lighter witch gazed at her body in awe.

Bellatrix climbed in to the shower behind Hermione without a word, shocking the younger woman. "B-B-Bellatrix?" she stuttered, gasping for air.

Before another word was spoken between them, Bellatrix had backed Hermione in to a corner, causing the cold hard tiles to press in to her back as she pushed their lips together passionately. "I've seen the way you look at me." she whispered, allowing her breath to linger on the girls neck for a moment before stepping back, her fingers gently stroking Hermione's dripping sex.

"If you want something badly enough, there is always a way." and within seconds she had retired back to her bedroom, leaving a confused and frustrated Hermione behind.


	2. Chapter 2

The young witch remained in the bathroom for quite some time after the incident, locking the door, as she began to realize the situation she had gotten herself in to. After receiving the letter from her parents; her mind had been clouded by a thick fog, and although Bellatrix had appeared welcoming and warm, Hermione began to wonder if it was at all sincere, and as she did, she grew more anxious at the idea of being in the manor with the deatheater.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, she quickly got dressed in to fresh clothes. Luckily she had used an extension charm and packed a few things before fleeing her home. She quietly descended down the stairs to find Bellatrix in the kitchen, and suddenly her eyes seemed drawn to the dark witch she so dangerously lusted after.

Hermione tried desperately to fight her desires as she gazed in awe. She could feel her body trembling as her nerves grew "I think I'm going to leave now." she muttered quietly. Bellatrix smiled at her, sliding off of the kitchen side and gliding towards her. "You want to leave?" she asked quietly, tilting her head to side, allowing her dark tresses to fall gently, framing her features.

The young witch could feel Bellatrix's hot breath against her neck, she swallowed hard. "I think it would be only appropriate, I appreciate you letting me stay, but-" suddenly she was cut off as her breathing intensified. The deatheater was now behind her, her strong hands wandering over the material of Hermione's jeans. "I, I should go." she finished, her body trembling.

"If you're sure." Bellatrix breathed, her hands quickly ascending up the girls body, firmly cupping her breasts. Without thinking, the girl arched her back slightly, leaning in to the woman's touch as she closed her eyes. She turned to face the dark witch, attempting to swallow her nerves and speak, but found no hope of forming a sentence, instead she she found herself being pushed back against the kitchen counter, Bellatrix's hands groping recklessly at her small frame.

The young witch tried desperately to fight her inappropriate urges, but as blood red lips met hers, she found herself hopelessly consumed; and when the deatheater requested an entrance with her tongue, she allowed it with no sign of hesitation. Bellatrix tugged eagerly at the girls jeans, causing her to gasp as the button detached and pinged across the room. The witches hand quickly slid inside, lacing over Hermione's underwear for a slight moment before pulling them to one side and delving two fingers deep inside of her, causing the younger witch to let out a moan as her hands clenched in to fists.

Her head was telling her to get out, but as the movement between her legs sped up and the kiss became more intense, her body screamed at her to stay. The deatheater broke the kiss and sank her teeth in to Hermione's neck, leaking poison in to her veins. She continued to explore, reaching further in to the abyss with each push, causing the girl to release loud groans of appreciation as she began to contract around the older woman's fingers. She pulled Bellatrix closer as she reached her climax, panting heavily as she exploded over the witches hand with a final scream of pleasure.

Bellatrix simply removed her hand and sucked the juices from her fingers, smirking as she did so.

As soon as it was over, and the young witch had regained her breath, she was overcome with sudden feelings of panic and guilt. She quickly shifted towards the door, attempting to readjust her clothing, when there was a slight popping sound as Narcissa apparated in to the hall. Hermione's anxiety heightened as Bellatrix strolled past her to meet her sister in the doorway.

The blonde haired witch looked curious up on seeing a mischievous smirk plastered across her older siblings face. "Hey Cissy." the dark witch began, an excited tone crossing her voice. "Have you met our guest yet?" Narcissa stayed silent for a moment, taking in the view of the house. "No, Bella." she replied dryly. "And why is it such a mess in here?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Well someone fired the house elves!" Bellatrix shot back. "And don't think I'm cleaning it, I hate cleaning! It's enough that I have to make my own coffee." A serious expression was glued to her face, she was extremely unamused at the idea of doing anything for herself, especially when she knew she could have someone else do it for her.

Narcissa let out an irritated sigh, moving in to the lounge and dropping back in to one of the armchairs. The room was cold, and the manor still had a strange smell passing through. "Bella? Who have you got here?" she asked curiously, her hands wondering down to her lap, as she picked at the embroidery on her dark green dress. The older sibling hesitated to answer, she would much rather she saw for herself, so she stayed silent.

The mystery was quickly revealed as Hermione emerged in the doorway.

Narcissa's cold eyes shot up, glaring in disapproval, causing the young witch to shift as if the temperature had just dropped below freezing point. Bellatrix tilted her head, letting yet another smirk rise to her lips as she watched in amusement. The silence was nauseating. Finally, Narcissa turned her stare to Bellatrix, clearly aware that this was some sort of game she was playing. The two sisters exchanged a knowing look, causing Hermione's heart to pound more forcefully in her chest as little beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"You let that filth stay in my house?" Narcissa spat, her voice dripping with disdain, as her beady eyes darted between her sister and the now petrified school girl. Hermione turned her gaze away, embarrassed, instead focusing on Bellatrix's hand. Her nails were long and sharp as she allowed them to dance over her dagger, only making the younger girl more nervous.

Her body began to tremble as the deatheater rose from her chair and paced towards her. "The mudblood wanted to stay, Cissy." she hissed, leaning in to Hermione.

Instantaneously, the blonde haired witch joined her sister. "You know the rules Bella, vermin belong in the cellar!" her voice was callous as she nodded her head instructively. Hermione's heart sank to the pit of her stomach as she took note of the insanity that had began to form in Bellatrix's dark eyes. How could she be so naïve? She choked back the tears that were forming in her throat as the older witch took a tight grasp of her wrist, dragging her down concrete stairs, to the dark, dingy room.

"This is much more suited to your sort, filth." Bellatrix cackled as she pushed the girl in to the cellar. Hermione felt every emotion spread through her body, as she tried desperately not to fall apart. She felt so stupid. Her instincts had all told her to leave, to run, that the deatheater could not be trusted. But her desire for the older woman had caused her to ignore the warning signs.

Now it was too late- as she fell against the cold, hard floor with a thud and a harsh pain shot through her corpse. "Please." she whispered, barely audible as she held back the tears. "Don't get too comfortable love, I'll be back!" Bellatrix taunted, pulling the large metal gate shut as she departed to find her sister.

Narcissa was eagerly awaiting her older sister in the kitchen, and as she appeared, the blonde's eyes grew wide with a mix of adoration and curiosity.

"The mudblood?" she asked quickly, not bothering to disguise her amusement. "How did you even manage to get her in here? I mean, surely she didn't actually enter the manor of her own accord?" Bellatrix laughed as she shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, she did." The blonde's jaw almost hit the ground in amazement. "She was upset, since her parents left town... and I'm a bloody good actress! Well I must be, she's in our cellar. Isn't she?!" she continued, unable to contain the self-satisfaction she felt as it streamed through her veins.

Narcissa stood in shock for a moment as the warmth of her sisters breath crashed against her pale skin. "I told you to get a hobby, Bella, not a house pet." she said quietly. "What are you going to do with that?!" Her voice was a little shaken, she knew Bellatrix had a dangerous mind.

"Oh, relax Cissy!" Bellatrix's voice was dripping with excitement. "Do you remember when we were young.. kids, I mean?" she tilted her head in question as she gazed at her little sister. Narcissa promptly gave a nod of acknowledgement, awaiting her explanation. "Well, think back." she added evasively- "I always did like to destroy beautiful things."

She gave no further indication as to how exactly she planned on achieving this, nor why. Instead she let out a devious laugh as she pulled herself up on to the kitchen side, causing Narcissa to shoot her a look of annoyance.

A few hours passed by; Hermione was cold and alone in the cellar. Her mind drowned in cruel expectations of what was to come, as she searched hopelessly for an escape. Suddenly she froze, fear racing through her entity, as she heard the metal gate swing open and hit the wall. She turned slowly to face her fate, but too her surprise, she was alone. She took a deep breath as she began to make her way, cautiously, to the gate.

"Going somewhere mudblood?" the deatheater spat as she stepped in to the cellar. "Oh hope, such a pointless thing to hold on too." She taunted, as she continued to move towards the young witch, madness now clearly present in her deep brown eyes. "Cissy, get down here!" she bellowed, biting down on her blood red lips. Hermione's mind was overcome with desire once more as she stared intently, only broken by the sound of Narcissa's voice as she joined her sisters side.

"There you are." Bellatrix smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Our new pet seems to want to leave, that's very... hmm... discomforting, maybe she needs some entertainment." she suggested, her eyes fixated on a wooden chair in the corner of the room. Without a word, the younger sister forcefully pulled the girl across the room, pushing her down in to the chair before pulling out her wand. "Incarcerous." she breathed, and suddenly, Hermione's hands and feet were bound to the chair.

The raven haired witch strolled towards them, waving her wand repeatedly in a circular motion as she progressed closer. "Good girl Cissy." she breathed, as she passed her younger sibling. "Want to play a game?" she hissed, her face now inches from Hermione's. The young witch swallowed hard but gave no reply as she struggled to free her hands. "Oi, filth." Bellatrix hissed again. "You speak when spoken too, I thought you had manners! Hmm?" She tilted her head as she ran her wand over Hermione's chest and up her neck.

The young witch turned her face away in discomfort, causing Bellatrix to push the point of her wand in to her neck as she growled in annoyance. "You filthy mudblood.. look at me when I'm talking to you!" The rage in her voice caused an undeniable heat to surge through the cellar, as Hermione flinched, forcing her eyes back to the deatheater.

"That's better." she hissed, placing her wand in her bra before running her fingers through the girls hair. "Now. What are we going to do with you?" she questioned, amused at her victims discomfort as she grasped a handful of her hair, forcing her head back. "Leave me alone." Hermione pleaded, sure that it was pointless, yet knowing she would be made to regret it if she didn't answer at all.

Bellatrix ran her finger seductively over the girls lips, "Well, somebody's changed there tune." she teased.

"Oh god, Bella! You didn't?!" Narcissa spat, disgust clearly present in her voice, causing Bellatrix to laugh in confirmation. "You did? How could you Bella? That's vile!" Bellatrix stood up and quickly paced towards Narcissa. "What did you say?" she growled, her dark eyes widening in question. "I said it's disgusting! She's filth!" she said, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Jealous are we Cissy?" the older sibling taunted, raising her eyebrows as she spoke, causing her younger sister to tense "Don't be ridiculous, you're sick!" she replied, turning her head as her eyes fell to the floor.

The raven haired witch scoffed, clearly amused, as she made her way back to Hermione.

Hermione flinched as Bellatrix climbed on to her lap in the chair and began to straddle her. "Bella, stop it, this isn't funny!" Narcissa snapped from behind. "Oh hush, Cissy! She loves it, don't you mudblood?" she taunted, breathing gently in the girls ear. "And if you don't like it Narcissa, leave." she added, matter of factly. She smirked before running her hands over the young girls body, cupping her breasts in her hands as she laced her neck with aggressive kisses.

The blonde fell silent as she watched in disbelief, hearing the younger witch letting out the occasional moans of pleasure at her sisters touch. Her icy blue eyes widened as she saw Bellatrix's hand descend down Hermione's body, travelling inside of her jeans, urging the young witch to spread her legs. The raven haired witch grinned as she plunged two fingers in to Hermione's already soaked core, her movements quick and violent as the fragile body jolted beneath her.

Narcissa cringed and diverted her eyes from the scene, trying to block it out; but as her sisters fingers began to dance more frantically inside of the young girl, the groans became almost as loud as her panting, as her body came closer to reaching an orgasm.

"Christ, Bellatrix, stop it!" Narcissa's voice was demanding, and Bellatrix immediately pulled her hand out, leaving Hermione in limber as her body cried out in need of further connection. She hadn't finished. As the girl tried to catch her breath, the deatheater watched in amusement, enjoying the look of sheer desperation in her eyes. "Ugh, Narcissa you're such a boring old witch these days." she spat, her eyes still fixated on Hermione. "No Bellatrix, you take things too far. Christ, you just screwed the filth!" the blonde haired witch retaliated, her voice growing more callous towards her older sibling. "Oh, she enjoyed it. Where's the harm?" Bellatrix laughed, unfazed by her sisters judgement.

Narcissa shot her a look of disgust as she shook her head and turned to leave the cellar. The raven haired witch rolled her eyes and waited until her sister had gone. She leaned in, close to Hermione, who was beginning to breathe more steadily, and foolishly hoping that Bellatrix would let her go. "Now, you're well acquainted with the chair, so I trust you'll sleep well." she said, relentlessly raising her eyebrows as she traced her sharp nails over the girls warm skin.

"You, you can't leave me down here. You can't do this." Hermione said, her eyes pleading with the older witch. "Oh, but sweetie, I can." she taunted, her normal self-satisfied smirk rising to her lips as she turned away. The girl fought desperately against the tears that were forming behind her eyes as she watched the deatheater cross the cellar and pull the metal gate shut. "Night mudblood." Bellatrix hissed, quickly disappearing up the stairs, leaving the girl alone and terrified as an overwhelming silence raced through the manor.

Hermione's eyes urgently searched the cellar, looking for the slightest glimpse of hope, but there was nothing besides darkness. She was still bound to the chair, and the room seemed to be getting colder and darker with each second that passed. As hot tears began seeping from her eyes, scalding her sensitive skin, she closed her eyes as tightly as she could. Praying for sleep to break her reality, which was rapidly becoming a living nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke in a dazed state, her eyes were swollen from crying so much, and her mind blurry from the lack of sleep. She sat silent for a moment, a confused look plastered across her face, as if she were trying to work out where she was. Everything within her view seemed to be clouded with a thick fog as she attempted to take in her surroundings. Reality hit her all too soon, as the sound of cackling pierced through the air, streaming in to her ears, and the girl flinched at the realization it was coming from within the murky cellar. She wasn't alone.

She had been trapped like this for four days by now, drifting in and out of consciousness, still bound to the chair. She thought she had heard whispers before now, but considering the conditions she was being kept in, and her current state of mind, she had dismissed it, putting it down to an over-active imagination. The days were filled with cold visits from the sisters, brutal words and cruel taunts. Hermione had no idea why she was finding it so hard to stay awake, but then again she wasn't sure she wanted to stay awake- not as long as she was there.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix spat, from somewhere inside the cellar, causing her victim to scream in pain; and then again and again. Hermione's train of thought was broken and she squirmed as she tugged against the ropes that bound her arms to the chair, hopelessly trying to cover her ears and drown out the cries. Almost instantaneously, there was a bang and the dingy room fell silent, sending a shiver down her spine. She wished for a moment that she had stayed asleep.

Heavy footsteps grew closer as the deatheater approached her. She shut her eyes as tightly as she could, pretending to be unconscious as the dark witch passed her by, and headed towards the metal gate. The room fell silent and once Hermione was certain that Bellatrix was gone, she slowly opened her eyes again. "Hello?" she said, her voice was quiet, and she received no reply. "Hello!" she tried a second time, her voice growing a little louder.

There was a sudden heavy exhale of breath from across the room, and the girl froze in fear as her eyes darted towards the shadowed figure lingering beside the metal gate. Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach, making her feel as if she were going to be sick.

"Morning mudblood!" Bellatrix said, venom dripping from her husky words, as she quickly moved towards her victim. Her callous taunts received no reply as the girl shuffled hopelessly. She wished right then that a big hole would appear and swallow her. "Who the hell were you talking too?" she continued, grazing her wand over Hermione's cheek

The younger witch narrowed her eyes to where the earlier screaming had came from, before slowly pulling them back to meet the deatheater's own. "What, who was that? Who else do you have down here?" she muttered, unsure why she was even asking. Bellatrix flashed her a devious smirk. "Oh the screamers? No one for you to concern yourself with." she answered evasively, pulling her wand away from Hermione's face and moving it in a circular motion as she followed it's movements closely with her beady eyes. The expression on her face was that of an amused child.

Hermione didn't press the matter, certain that the raven witch wouldn't be persuaded to share any information that she didn't want too, besides she definitely didn't want to enrage the woman. That didn't stop the awful sounds from echoing through her head though, they seemed some what familiar. She wondered where Harry and Ron were; why hadn't they found her? They were always together, the three of them. Then again, Hermione was the most intelligent one- maybe they hadn't figured out where she was yet.

Then a sickening thought penetrated her mind; maybe they hadn't even noticed her disappearance, after all she was meant to be home with her parents.

She bit down on the insides of her cheeks and shook her head slightly, disregarding her fears. She would not let herself lose hope.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the newly familiar sound of black stilettos tapping against the concrete, as Narcissa glided across the cellar to her sisters side. Her eyes were heavily hooded in grey, and the sour expression on her face indicated that she wasn't at all happy. She leaned in closer to her older sibling and whispered something inaudible in to her ear. Bellatrix promptly nodded her head before glancing over to Hermione, and the two turned and left the room, returning moments later with a house elf in tow.

The teenagers eyes widened, glazed with curiosity as the creature crept passed her, continuing to where the earlier screaming had emerged from. He was an angry looking house elf, with a long pointy nose and an intense glare in his eyes. He made Hermione nervous, not like Dobby. He quickly disappeared, reappearing moments later with a silver tray which was loaded with five or six cups. Narcissa freed one of Hermione's wrists, shooting her a look of warning as she did, and the house elf stumbled over, shoving a cup in to her hand before returning to the depths of the cellar.

Hermione stared intently at the liquid for a few moments, wondering if it would even be safe to consume the liquid inside. The blonde witch soon allowed an irritated sigh out in to the cold morning air. "Christ, it's tea!" she hissed. "This may come as a surprise to you filth, but we like to keep our pets alive." she said, raising her eyebrow in annoyance as her raven sister smirked in amusement behind her.

Hermione hesitantly raised the cup to her lips and began to sip at the hot beverage, she was still unsure, but she hadn't eaten in days and she was rapidly becoming weaker. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two older witches as they exchanged smiles. There were faint whispers coming from the depth of the cellar where the house elf had descended too earlier, breaking the silence. Hermione struggled desperately to hear what they were saying, but it was no use.

Bellatrix's dark eyes narrowed towards the sound. "Shut up!" she bellowed, her voice dripping with venom. "I'm warning you!"

The whispers immediately stopped, and the deatheater soon turned her attention back to Hermione. "Now, what are we going to do with you?" she sneered, reassuring her that whatever it was, wasn't going to be pleasant. She moved closer to her prisoner, her fingers dancing with excitement over her wand. Hermione inhaled a deep breath, straightened her posture and grasped tightly to the cup in her hand. "I will get out of here." she replied, sounding a lot surer than she felt.

The deatheater scoffed; leaning forward to intimidate her, but the young witch stayed completely still, locking eyes with her captor in a desperate bid to hide the fear that surged through her entity. Narcissa progressed from behind her older sister. Her blue eyes flashed as she stopped beside them and edged down to the teenagers level. "You should watch your manners filth. What have you got to leave for anyway? Your parents are gone love!" she said, her voice cold and callous, as a self-satisfied smirk rose to her scarlet lips, causing Hermione to shiver.

She remained still for a moment, both her and Bellatrix watching knowingly as the younger witch grew visibly nervous, her heart pounding vigorously beneath her rib cage as her breathing became more rapid. The creepy house elf from earlier reappeared with the tray, forcefully snatching Hermione's cup from her, and scampering away without a single word.

"Bella, come with me, I need to talk to you!" the blonde urged, slowly rising to her feet, her piercing eyes still fixated on the girl. She pulled out her wand, pointing it towards Hermione. "Incarcerous." she breathed. The girl struggled slightly as her free hand bound to the chair once more. Narcissa turned and glided towards the large metal gate, closely followed by her sister. "Keep your mouth shut, else we'll see just how dirty your blood really is!" Bellatrix warned, before turning on her heels and disappearing up the stairs.

Hermione attempted to listen to the conversation happening between the two women; but as they reached the top of the stairs and ventured in to the kitchen, their voices faded and she couldn't hear anything. After twenty minutes, the silence was broken and she could hear something. She listened hard and she could just about make out an airy voice.

Light whispers of song bounced off of the walls, filling the somber room with a little warmth. The voice sounded somewhat familiar, and suddenly it hit her. "Luna? Is, is that you?" she muttered. The song continued for a few moments, becoming louder. "Shut up!" came another voice, much deeper. It sounded like an older man.

"Luna?" Hermione tried again, this time her voice was a little louder. "Who's that?" the girl replied, sounding as if she had been interrupted from a day dream.

A cold chill penetrated the air as the deatheater re-entered the cellar. "I warned you Mudblood." she said, her voice dangerously low as she approached the teenager. She stood before her, her dark eyes filled with rage as they wandered over her victim. To Hermione's surprise, the dark witch then continued past her, deeper in to the cellar.

The sound of her shoes upon the hard floor made the young witch shiver. There was a deafening bang and Bellatrix seemed to have lost control of her temper. "Crucio!" she bellowed, repeating the curse several times, as painful screams and terrified sobs swarmed the room.

Hermione's breathing intensified as she clenched her fists, biting down on her tongue and fighting her urges to speak. "Crucio!" the words pierced her ears again, and again, replaying like a broken record. "Stop it!" she shouted, instantly regretting the words as they left her mouth. She closed her eyes; half of her hoping that the dark witch would listen to her, and the other half hoping she hadn't heard her at all.

Everything seemed to freeze. Hermione shut her eyes and when she opened them Bellatrix was stood just inches from her. Untamed raven locks capered against her pale skin. The young witch trembled as the deatheater bit down on her blood red lips, fury blazing behind her eyes.

"You dare interrupt me?" she screamed, her voice raging with venom as she pulled her knife out. "You stupid girl. Once I'm finished with you, you'll wish you were never born!"

Hermione had never been so petrified in her entire life; she knew Bellatrix was mad, but this was something else, almost as if the deatheater had been possessed.

Fear rapidly turned to pain as the raven sank her cold metal dagger in to her skin, recklessly tearing at the flesh beneath it. Hermione was overcome with agony as blood seeped from the fresh wounds, masking her arms in ruby tears. Her horrified screams eventually faded into helpless whimpers as she struggled to free herself from the clutches of the dark witch. It was hopeless.

The torture seemed to last for hours, and silent tears fell from the teenagers eyes. Bellatrix continued to slice at her skin, relentlessly taunting her about the disappearance of her parents.

When the violence eventually subsided; Hermione was unmoving, other than the occasional uncontrollable jolts that came as agony spread through her body. The raven witch leaned in and lapped up the red river of blood that covered her skin as if it were wine. She slowly climbed off of her victim, spitting on the floor beside her. "I told you you had dirty blood." she said in a disgusted tone, mocking the young witch as she screwed her face up and wiped her mouth.

Hermione gave no reply, she barely had enough strength to hold her head up, let alone speak.

There was a sudden pop as Narcissa apparated in to the room, seemingly shocked as she dropped a bag to the floor, her scarlet lips parted slightly as she searched her mind for something to say. The young girl was still bound to the chair, almost lifeless and her face was a soaked mess. She was barely recognizable. The blue eyed witch gradually moved closer without a single word, shaking her head in disbelief. Bellatrix watched her sister closely, waiting for her to speak, but she didn't. She couldn't find the right words.

Narcissa hated to admit such a thing, but she felt guilty for letting this happen in her house. Hermione was only Draco's age, and she couldn't bare the idea of him being tortured in such a callous manner. The simple idea of it made her skin crawl and no matter how she tried, she just couldn't shake the ghastly feeling it gave her.

She passed the raven witch and quickly began to untie the heavy ropes that bound Hermione to the chair, careful to avoid her seeping wounds. Her sisters dark eyes narrowed towards her immediately in shock. "Cissy, what are you doing?" she gasped. "You can't let her go!"

Narcissa stayed silent and continued to untie the younger witch. Hermione winced in pain as the blonde helped her to her feet and led her from the cellar, closely followed by Bellatrix.

"Cissy. You can't do this." she said, her voice almost desperate as they ascended the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione clung to Narcissa with all the strength she had left, she thought that if she let go, even for a fraction of a second, she would plummet to the floor and land on her face. Bellatrix remained close behind them, begging her sister to reconsider what she was about to do.

"Cissy, please... if this gets out, I'll go back to Azkaban!" she gasped, tugging on the blondes arm.

Narcissa remained silent as she continued to make her way up the stone steps, freeing herself from her sisters grasp. She promptly took Hermione in to the kitchen, sitting her down on one of the large dining chairs, trying to remain calm, which was pretty challenging when she took in the sight of the young girl. Hermione was slumped in the chair, shaking frantically, her frizzy hair matted together with sticky crimson liquid. Narcissa turned away, almost looking as if she could feel her pain, and her crystal blue eyes fell on two house elves that were cleaning. The odd little creatures scarpered from the room with out the slightest hesitation. She then proceeded to cross the kitchen and reached in to one of the cabinets, returning to Hermione with a small, glass bottle. It was a strange bottle, black with silver markings around the base. Narcissa poured a small amount of thick green liquid in to a mug and handed it to Hermione.

"Here, drink this, quickly." she said, placing a stopper in the bottle.

"Wh-what is it?"

"It will make you feel better- just drink it."

The young witch bit down gently on her bloodied lips, clearly hesitant. It didn't look, or smell like it would make her feel better and she had no reason to trust the older witch, even if she had managed to get her away from Bellatrix. She stared blankly in to a cup, realizing she was hardly in a position to argue. After all she was still in the manor. Her eyes widened as she looked towards Narcissa, who was watching her intensely. The older witch gave a nod of reassurance, and Hermione, swallowed both her reluctance, and the potion in one large mouthful, trying not to heave.

"What was that?" she asked, grimmacing as she wiped her mouth.

Narcissa promptly took the cup from Hermione and placed it on the side, ignoring her question. Bellatrix lingered in the doorway, her wild eyes fixated on Narcissa, scoffing and muttering obscenities under her breath. The youngest Black sister, remained unphased, simply shaking her head before turning her attention back towards Hermione. She slid her hand in to the inside pocket of her coat and pulled out her wand. Taking a step forward, she pointed it towards Hermione, whispering something inaudible under her breath. Almost instananeously, Hermione felt a sudden stinging sensation thrive through her body causing her to whimper. Narcissa grimaced slightly at the sound, but continued to mutter incantations under her breath.

Bellatrix watched, a look of amusement on her face, as the girl squirmed helplessly in the chair for a few moments before falling unconcious.

"Cissy... What the hell was that?" Bellatrix questioned, almost sounding impressed as she tilted her head. The flames behind her dark orbs had seemingly died out, and were now, at most, flickering embers. Narcissa gave no reply, her intense stare fixed on the school girl, who was now unconcious in her kitchen. She took a deep breath, regaining her focus, and pointed her wand at the frail corpse a second time.

"Mobilicorpus!"

Her words were loud and confident. Hermione's body raised in to the air, almost adjacent to the tip of the wand, and Narcissa moved carefully through the kitchen and up the stairs. There was a slight bang as she broke the connection, and the death eaters victim crashed in to a large, four poster bed in one of guest rooms. Narcissa exhaled a heavy breath and began radiply covering Hermione with thick purple blankets. She gazed at her for a moment, desperately hoping that she'd remembered the correct spell. It was a spell she hadn't used for many years, since she'd had no need. She'd only ever practised on those of pure blood, and as she watched Hermione lay motionless on the bed, she wondered if it would be as effective, if it worked at all.

The mere idea of it caused a shiver to run down her spine, bringing her back to reality, and immediately she felt her sister's eyes fixated on her back. She turned to face the dark witch, concealing her thoughts behind a stern gaze, and lead her from the room. Much to her surprise, Bellatrix didn't even attempt to argue, instead she followed her back down to the kitchen, closing the door behind them. Narcissa turned to face her, knowing that the young girl would remain asleep for at least a few hours, she straightened her posture and took a step closer to her older sister.

"Sit down, Bella."

Bellatrix did as she was asked- it wasn't often she would listen to anyone, but her younger sister looked and sounded serious, and the death eater thought better then to upset her any further. Narcissa remained standing, blonde tresses falling freely against her milky skin as her eyes adjusted to Bellatrix's shape. The temperature of the room seemed to drop dramatically, and Bellatrix fidgeted in her seat, looking up at Narcissa with an almost childlike innocence.

"Cissy, I didn't mean to upset you-" she started.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed.

"Save it Bellatrix, I'm not after an apology! And I don't want to hear your warped excuses..." she snapped, almost shaking in anger. "Draco's age- you could have killed her..."

The shame in her voice echoed in the death eater's ears, and she quickly became irritable. She had no idea how her little sister could make the slightest comparrison between her own son, and Hermione. A muggleborn. Did blood purity really mean that little to her?

"She's just a filthy, little, mudblood!... What do you care?!" she shot back, her eyes widening in question as a slight smirk danced across her painted lips.

An earie silence flooded the room, and Narcissa's anger rapidly descended to sadness. Consumed by the heart wrenching idea of her son being a victim of any such merciless torture, her eyes fell to her hands, and the colour drained from her face, leaving her skin a ghostly shade of grey.

"She's just a girl." she breathed.

The words echoed throughout the manor, piercing the silence. Bellatrix slumped back in to her chair, hanging her head in shame, though not for the pain she had inflicted on Hermione. There was no doubt that the death eater was extremely sadistic, nor did she ever show remorse for the suffering she inflicted up on her victims, but Bellatrix was not heartless. She cared deeply for her younger sister, and it was extremely clear that she had hurt her, even if it was unintentional.

"I'm sorry, Cissy. Please." she muttered, failing to look up. "Don't be angry, I'll fix it.."

"How, Bellatrix?" Narcissa snapped. "How exactly do you plan on fixing this?"

Bellatrix pouted, shifting in her seat, she hated it when Narcissa was mad at her.

"No, I'll fix it. You stay away!" she scorned. "You'll only make things worse."

The next few days passed by so slowly it was practically painful, but at least Hermione was beginning to look more like herself again. A sign that Narcissa had remembered at least half of the spell correctly. The swelling around her eyes had subsided and her wounds were slowly beginning to heal. And much to Narcissa's surprise, and relief, Bellatrix seemed to have lost interest, unwilling to further fuel the rift that had grown between them.

Hermione struggled to sit up as Narcissa entered the room with a bottle gripped cautiously between her long fingers. It was the same bottle she'd seen before, the one with the silver markings. Unusually pretty when you considered the contents, but then again Narcissa had always been one for appearances. She glided across the room, taking a seat next to the young witch and poured a small amount of the liquid in to a mug, handing it to Hermione. The young girl reluctantly drank the sluggish green liquid without a word, and rested her head on the thick white pillows.

"When can I go?" she breathed, struggling to speak.

"When you are better." Narcissa replied, some what evasively. "Now get some rest."

Hermione nodded gently, and within moments she had drifted back in to a state of unconciousness. The blonde sat beside her looking somewhat anxious. Her cold eyes moved slowly around the room, taking mental notes of things that needed to be replaced as she searched her mind for a solution that would prevent her older sister from returning to Azkaban. Her eyes reached the door, only to find Bellatrix watching her, biting down on her crimson lips in frustration as she drummed her nails against the ivory wall. The woman stood up instantly, hurrying towards her. Once outside the room, she pulled the door shut and stood in front of it, looking slightly suspicious.

"Cissy, what are you up too?" Bellatrix whispered, sounding intrigued.

Narcissa looked at her for a few seconds, and swallowed hard.

"I'm cleaning up your mess, as usual, Bella!"

The death eaters eyes flickered as she raised her eyebrows, causing Narcissa to feel as though she was about to be interrigated. She quickly made her way back down the stairs, and in to the kitchen, closely followed by Bellatrix. No sooner had they entered the room, the cautious house elves scattered from view and Narcissa quickly crossed to the other side. Her sister followed one step behind her, causing her to flinch as she grasped hold of her frail wrists, pushing her against the kitchen counter.

"Now, little sister." she said, tilting her head from side to side. "You're hiding something! I can tell!" she paused momentarily, leaning closer to the blonde and lowering her voice to a whisper. "So, are you going to tell me what it is.. or shall I find out for myself?"

"Bellatrix, stop it, please- you're hurting me." Narcissa moaned, trying to free herself.

The raven witch scoffed, an all to familiar smirk rising to her lips as she dampened them with her tongue. Something had switched inside of her at the thought of being lied too, and she now had her face just inches from Narcissa's, circling her as if she were prey. Her eyes seemed darker than usual, like empty craters. Narcissa let out a gasp, fear spreading through her body like a disease as Bellatrix stopped in her tracks, putting her lips to Narcissa's ear.

"Come on, Cissy..." she hissed, trailing her wand against the younger witches skin, some what seductively. "What are you up too? Hmm.."

Narcissa slowly reached in to her pocket, her heart pounding beneath her ribcage. She could feel her sisters hot breath against her skin as she searched her robes for her wand. Bellatrix stepped back, noticing what she was up too.

"You wouldn't dare." she sniggered, looking sure of herself.

"You have no idea what I would, or wouldn't dare to do, Bella!" Narcissa shot back.

An intense silence fell between them and Narcissa swallowed hard, gripping her wand in her pocket. The pair stood face to face, their eyes locked. Bellatrix frowned, but to Narcissa's relief, she let her go. The blonde stared in disbelief, catching her breath as she looked to the death eater, who was twirling her wand in circles, smirking to herself like a michevious child.

Just moments later, Hermione woke somewhat dazed, her eyes slowly adjusting to her ivory surroundings. She placed her hand on her head in confusion as she tried to remember where she was, but to no avail. There was no sound, so she carefully sat up, draping her legs over the side of the bed and pulling herself to her feet. She wobbled slightly and grabbed hold of the dresser as she reached for her bag and pulled out her wand, making her way to the door. She tugged gently on the silver handle, careful not to make a noise, but it was locked.

"Alohomora." she whispered, taking a small step back.

There was an almost inaudible click as the door unlocked. Hermione grasped the handle again, slowly pulling it open as she peered outside for any sign of movement. There was nothing. She stepped outside of the room, cautiously pulling the door shut behind her and made her way to the top of a staircase. Her hand shaking, she reached for the banister, steadying herself as she made her way down the stairs. Large portraits lined the walls, familiar faces. Suddenly she gasped, she knew where she was, but she had no idea as to why. She held her breath, silently making her way through Malfoy Manor, her other hand deathly gripped around her wand.

As she stepped on to the solid ground, she could hear voices. She froze for a moment, trying to listen- still confused as to why she was there. Instaneously, the voices stopped and there were clear footsteps heading in her direction. Hermione felt her body tense as her tired eyes searched desperately for a place to hide. The footsteps were progressing quickly, and the girls heart was beginning to beat so rapidly, she felt she may stop breathing.

"I'll check on the girl." Narcissa called out, talking to Bellatrix, who was still loitering in the kitchen.

Hermione flinched, and warily climbed in to a small cupboard just as Narcissa entered the hall. The blonde froze for a moment before continuing on her way up the stairs. It was pitch black inside the little cupboard and there was a strange sound, like a whisper. Hermione could hear Narcissa's footsteps above her, she knew it would only be moments before Bellatrix and herself were aware of Hermione's disappearing act. The whispering sound was quickly growing more intense in the girls head as she tried to form a plan of escape. The strange thing was, the cupboard seemed to be empty. She clasped her wand tightly in her hand and drew breath.

"Lumos." she whispered, tensing as Narcissa's footsteps etched closer to the room she had been in.

There was an instant flicker of light inside of the cupboard, just enough for her to see. Her eyes strained as she searched for the source of the whispering, finally falling up on an old book. Hermione cautiously took it in to her hands, placing her wand on the floor beside her as she ran her fingers over the strong leather binding. She had no idea why, but her fingers danced across the tattered cover in the shape of a B, revealing what she assumed to be the Black family crest. It was a diary.

Just then her heart leapt as she heard hurried footsteps in the hall above her, she shoved the diary in to her bag and picked up her wand, rising to her feet.

"Bellatrix." Narcissa called, as she descended the stairs. "She's gone!"

There were hurried footsteps again as the death eater emerged to meet her sister just inches from the cupboard door.

"Nox." Hermione breathed, killing the light at the tip of her wand.

She stepped back in to the darkness of the small cupboard, and held her breath.

"How can she be gone, Narcissa?" The death eater questioned, stepping closer to her.

The two stood looking some what confused for a moment, Bellatrix's eyes widening as a look of irritation spread across her face, followed by a devious smirk.

"Well she can't get out." she said, sounding sure of herself.

Narcissa looked at her, silently asking the question of why, and the dark witch rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Cissy." she hissed. "I put enchantments on the doors... you seemed, well... soft."

Hermione couldn't help but gasp at what she had heard, quickly realizing, she clamped her hand over her own mouth. Bellatrix curled her lip as she tilted her head towards the cupboard, and raised an eyebrow, but before she could make her way over, Narcissa took hold of her wrist, looking frantic.

"What if she heard anything?" she gasped, the colour draining from her cheeks.

Bellatrix's attention fell back on her younger sister, and she pulled her close. This time it was more of a comforting grasp. She led her back in to the kitchen and sat her down without another word.

Hermione remained frozen for a few moments, nervous that they would return. When they didn't, she raised her wand in to the air, her hands still shaking slightly.

"Lumos."

A little light flickered around the room for a second time, and the girl was immediately drawn to the words that had been carved in to the wall behind her. Her eyes widened as she ran her fingers across them curiously. 'Why would there be anything written inside of a cupboard?' she thought. She held her wand closer and began to whisper.

"Move the heavens, waters, and fires. Lead us to our deepest.. desires."

A look of confusion and worry plastered her face as the words filled with a silver liquid. She could feel the ground beneath begin her shake, and hear hurried footsteps coming towards her. The cupboard door swung open and Hermione gasped, her heart now in her mouth.

"Get the girl, quickly!" Bellatrix bellowed, rage filling her eyes. But as Narcissa reached out for her, a thick cloud of smoke cased Hermione, shielding her from her touch. The death eater screamed in temper and everything faded to black for a few moments.


End file.
